1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire vulcanizing device wherein a vulcanizing mold cavity is defined by upper and lower side mold members and a plurality of sector mold members for molding a tread portion of a tire, and air trapped in the cavity, or gas or the like generated therein, can be sucked and removed in a state wherein an outer ring for causing displacement of the sector mold members and guiding such displacement is arranged on a lower plate.
2. Prior Art
A tire vulcanizing device which does not require formation of vent holes or the like in a mold member and prevents generation of protrusion of spews or the like in a product tire by sealing the vulcanizing molding cavity in air-tight manner and sucking and removing air trapped in the cavity or gas or the like generated in the cavity is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,553, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication JP 02-265712A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,064, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication JP 08-309755A, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication JP 10-67527A.
However, in the known tire vulcanizing devices disclosed in these documents, an outer ring for causing displacement or the like of the sector mold members is arranged on the side of an upper plate. Thus, in opening/closing operation of the vulcanizing device, it is necessary to vertically displace the outer ring, which is a heavy item. As a result, the structure of a vulcanizing machine is complicated by an operation mechanism or the like for the outer ring, thereby giving rise to a problem that the vulcanizing machine itself becomes large sized.